


Goner

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas makes a confession to Vic
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Goner

“I have a confession to make Eggy”Lucas declares to his wife 

“I’m listening”Vic waited for her husband to continue his confession 

“From that first time you yelled at me I was already a goner”Lucas confides to her 

“As if I already didn’t know that”Vic’s head tosses to the side 

“But How?”Lucas asked her 

“I have my ways of knowing things”Vic answered back to him 

”Thats because you're a smart cookie”Lucas fells her 

”It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out”Vic gazed over at him 

”Figuratively speaking you are hotter than any rocket scientist I've ever seen”Lucas muttered 

”I’ll carry that newfound title in stride”Vic replies 

“Wear it around proudly with your bad self”Lucas teased her gently 

“I can make just about anything look good”Vic wiggles her brows smirking mischievously

“Damn right you do”Lucas snakes an arm around her waist pulling her close to him

“You see me”Vic smiles at him 

“Every single amazing inch of you”Lucas muttered


End file.
